Problem: I won a trip for four to the Super Bowl.  I can bring three of my friends.  I have 8 friends.  In how many ways can I form my Super Bowl party?
Explanation: Order does not matter, so it is a combination. Choosing $3$ out of $8$ is $\binom{8}{3}=\boxed{56}.$